


A Night to Remember

by Lillio



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bottom!Lucio, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Top!Nadia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillio/pseuds/Lillio
Summary: Just some pegging with Nadia and Lucio.Preview:“Nadia.” Lucio hissed, trying to sit up to follow her, but she pushed him back, quirking an eyebrow in warning. Lucio swallowed.“Lie still. Or don’t you want me to fuck you?” she asked softly, her voice a low purr. Lucio couldn’t help but groan, his face reddening. “Please.”





	A Night to Remember

The masquerade had been everything Lucio had hoped for and then some. The palace was filled to capacity with visitors, loud, jostling, and filling the corridors with sounds of their merriment. Music from the courtyard bled in through the open windows, the bards playing their lively stringed instruments even late into the night, entertaining the crowds that still poured through the gates, despite the late hour.

Lucio, however, had retired from the party some time ago and was reclined on a chaise in his bedchambers, a glass of wine held loosely by the stem. He was drunk enough that it teetered dangerously towards spilling over his crisp white undershirt. 

Delicate fingers plucked the glass from his hands, whisking it up and away. Lucio scowled, his mouth open to form some kind of reprimand, but he stopped short. 

His guest was watching him, a coy, close-lipped smile over her elegant features, the rim of the glass held just under her lips. She tipped the drink back, draining it effortlessly. Once she was finished, she inclined a well-shaped brow at him, running her tongue out over her lower lip to catch the last, stray drops of wine. His protest died on his lips. 

Nadia Satrinava was the youngest princess of Prakra. She and her sisters were guests of the palace, staying for the week of the masquerade. But with all of the demands of preparing the grounds for the masquerade, he’d hardly had time to look at his guests, much less speak to them. The first time he’d really laid eyes on her had been on the dance floor. Even crowded between a mass of bodies, she stood out. The shimmering fabrics of her pale violet dress had twisted around her like they were fluid, her every move designed to make them ripple and sway. 

Lucio hadn’t realized he’d been caught staring until a hand found his shoulder and he was looking down into bright ruby eyes. “You’re welcome to continue watching, if you’d prefer, but this next dance does require a partner…” she’d said, her lips quirked up into a knowing smile. “Such a generous offer.” he had replied. “How could I possibly decline?”

She was as clever as she was lovely, seemingly untouchable, even as his hands were wound around her waist. They’d danced for what must have been hours, and then wound up in the gardens, sitting on the rim of the fountain, talking while she dipped her feet in the water. 

How they ended up back in Lucio’s private chambers was a bit of a blur. It was dark out now, and the moon was visible off the balcony, hanging low over the trees. Lucio realized that it must be well past midnight. 

Nadia tipped his chin up with a hand, watching him. “You ought to be more careful.” she told him. “This shirt would have been ruined, which would be a shame. It doesn’t look half bad on you.” Nadia’s thumb trailed over his chin, her lips pursed as she considered him.

Lucio grinned, eyebrows rising on his forehead. “Not too much of a shame. It looks even better off… or so I’ve been told.” He opened his arms with a flourish, the crook of his eyebrow inviting. 

Nadia’s lip curled, but the look in her eyes was amused. “Someone certainly has a high opinion of themselves.” she hummed, her finger tracking down along his throat, over the swell of his adam’s apple. He swallowed dryly. “You will have to deliver if you insist on making promises like that.” 

Lucio undid the buttons of his shirt slowly, brushing it back off his shoulders. It pooled around his waist. Relieved of a layer of clothing, the temperature of the room became more apparent. The draft from the open window raised gooseflesh over his skin, and Nadia smiled, moving toward him. Her palm rested over his sternum, and with a hard shove, he fell back against the cushions. 

She was on top of him then, her knees on either side of his waist. Her lips met the column of his throat, and he tipped his head back to bare it further, hands sliding up the back of her neck to loosen the ribbon that kept her hair back. As soon as he’d gotten it free, a curtain of magenta and violet hair fell around her face, spilling over her shoulders. The lightest strands at the end, almost a lavender, pooled against his chest, silken and shifting with the movement of her body. 

She bit down hard at the junction of his neck and his shoulder. The shock of the pain had him arching, almost rising up from the cushions, but Nadia held him firmly in place. “Yess.” he purred, his good hand tangling in her long, silken hair. “Like that. Harder.” 

Nadia’s clever smile landed over the mark her teeth had made, soothing the bruise with a kiss. 

She kissed him firmly, angling his head how she wanted it with a hand on his jaw. Her teeth dug into his lower lip, hard, and Lucio’s resulting gasp opened his mouth to her. She took full advantage of the new access, tasting him like she was charting undiscovered territory. He groaned into her mouth, fingers tightening in the hair at the nape of her neck. This only encouraged her, and she moved down the column of his throat, her teeth sinking in just over the point of his pulse. 

He keened, low in his throat, and she laughed, clearly pleased with the results of her handiwork. 

“How lovely you are. Show me more of you.” he breathed, a gilded hand trailing over her shoulder. Her skin was soft, and perfumed with the lightest traces of something sweet and floral. If he leaned in close enough, he could make out what he thought was lavender and bergamot. But before he could be sure, she had slid from his lap. 

She paced a few steps away, her back to him, and glanced over a shoulder. Her cool, close-lipped smile was absolutely infuriating, and her eyes were half-lidded, with thick, dark eyelashes that cast her red irises into shadow. 

With a few deft movements, she undid a tie at the back of her neck, and her dress rippled as it fell down her body, settling around her feet in a pool of fabric. Nadia’s skin was a smooth, perfect golden-brown, interrupted only by a few paler, spidering lines of stretch marks on her thighs and lower back. She was, in a word, stunning. 

The muscles of her upper back were toned, leading down into the solid muscles of her lower back, which sloped elegantly towards the arc of her spine. She brushed her hair back over her shoulder, and the shimmering strands trailed the length of her back, ending just below her perfectly shaped ass. 

When he caught her eye again she looked smug. “Enjoying the view?” she asked. 

“Immensely.” Lucio replied, wetting his lower lip instinctively. She smiled and beckoned him closer. He was rising before he realized what he was doing. 

“On your knees.” she commanded, and Lucio could tell by the quality of her voice that she was someone accustomed to being obeyed. 

“As you wish.” he purred, dropping down in front of her, his hands splayed out as if in supplication. The smile that earned him made his heart thud faster against his ribcage. The hardness between his legs was an ever growing distraction. 

Lucio stroked a hand up her side, and then back down her hip experimentally. Not meeting any resistance, he moved in closer to press a kiss to her stomach. He kissed lower still, and then, smiling against her skin, he asked: “Is this what you had in mind, your highness?” 

“Mm, almost. You’re certainly on the right track.” she replied, lilting amusement intermingling with a huskier arousal in the tone of her voice. A delicate hand wound into the hair at the top of his head, guiding him down to where she really wanted him. And Lucio went willingly, his teeth dragging over the delicate flesh of her inner thigh to coax her into parting her legs for him. Nadia gasped, her grip tightening in his hair. 

Lucio dragged the delicate lace of Nadia’s underwear down, and she hissed when she finally had him where she wanted him, his lips against her with little more preamble. She was wet, though only just. Lucio had every intention of changing that. He’d been told that his clever tongue was even cleverer put to use like this. 

Lucio’s nails scraped against her sides, his metal grip bruising as he held her still. That only seemed to drive her closer towards the edge, and her fist tightened around his hair. Nadia shivered when Lucio groaned against her, her hips canting forward under his ministrations. 

It was only a matter of a few more minutes before her thighs were trembling, her breathing hitching above him. And though she was quiet, he could feel the moment she came, her body clenching around him, muscles stiffening in momentary rapture. And then she was breathing hard, her hand gliding down Lucio’s cheek to tip his face up to look at her. 

She was flushed, her lip wet and reddened where she must have bitten it to keep quiet. There was a faint sheen of sweat over her copper skin. Nadia drew him up then, pulling him flush against her to kiss him. Her nimble fingers went to the laces of his trousers, and he helped her to pull them down on his hips, stepping free of the last article of his clothing. 

Nadia’s hands were against his chest then, and before he had time to process, she was backing him up. Once his knees hit the edge of the bed she shoved hard and Lucio fell back against the cushions with a surprised laugh. 

“Why Nadia, I think I’m falling for you.” Lucio purred, grinning up at her. She laughed, leaning in to kiss him, a hand cradled against the back of his neck to pull him close. And then she pulled away again, turning from him to gather something just out of his sight. 

When she returned, she held a black box in her hands, all too familiar to Lucio. “This caught my eye earlier. I wasn’t entirely sure what it was at first, but I think I’ve some idea now.” She said, watching Lucio out of the corner of her eye. The lid of the box had been dislodged, and inside were any number of unspeakable things. A length of rope, a silk cloth, a half-emptied vial of oil, and more toys than one person had any business owning. But he took little shame in these things, and Nadia, it seemed, was of a similar mind. 

She just quirked an eyebrow at him, and he shrugged his shoulders, offering her a lazy smile. “See anything you like?” he asked, leaning back on an elbow. 

“Oh, a good number of things.” she mused, rummaging around a moment before plucking something from the box. She held it out before him, and Lucio’s throat went dry. 

“I’ve some experience with one of these.” Nadia said, the strap-on dangling almost haphazardly from her fingers.

“Oh, Nadia, I really am falling for you now.” 

Nadia’s answering smile was wicked. She moved over him, pushing his thighs apart to kneel between them. Brandishing the vial of oil from his chest, she popped the cork and let out a generous helping into her palm. Nadia proceeded to warm it between her hands, slicking her long, elegant fingers.

Lucio groaned as she leaned in, her hand moving between his legs as her lips found his throat. He hissed as her finger circled him, pressure but no penetration, clearly toying with him. As soon as he opened his mouth to complain, however, she was pressing into him firmly, stroking his cock with her free hand. Lucio groaned, tossing his head back into the cushions.

The slickness of her movements leant them speed, and she was pressing in and out of him, fucking him with one finger, and then two. Lucio hissed at the new intrusion, but her pace was unrelenting, building a pressure in his lower stomach that had him bucking his hips up into her fingers. This drew a soft, musical laugh from her as she pulled away.

“Nadia.” Lucio hissed, trying to sit up to follow her, but she pushed him back, quirking an eyebrow in warning. Lucio swallowed.

“Lie still. Or don’t you want me to fuck you?” she asked softly, her voice a low purr. Lucio couldn’t help but groan, his face reddening. “Please.”

Nadia laughed, positioning the wicked looking tool over her pelvis. She slicked her hand down the length of the cock, and Lucio couldn’t take his eyes away from the way it bobbed with her movements, the thick length of it just enough for her to close her palm around. The way her fingers closed over the tip, sensually stroking down to the base of the cock… it was clearly meant for him to watch. His own cock twitched against his stomach, and he grit his teeth with the effort it took not to touch himself.

Nadia pulled him closer, the cock between her legs bobbing heavily as she crawled to close the distance. She positioned him how she wanted him, a pillow under his hips to prop him up just so, and parted his thighs, moving between them. And then there was the pressure of something slick and blunt at his entrance. Nadia traced the cleft between his cheeks with the head of her cock, the lubricant making it slide infuriatingly, never quite where he needed it.

Lucio whined, rutting back against her, and Nadia held his hips down, digging her nails into his skin. He keened, hard and aching and desperate for something. At this point, he’d even take pain, he just needed to feel.

Finally, she was lining up with his entrance, pressing forward enough to make Lucio bite his lip. The pressure was slow, burning as his walls stretched to accommodate the girth of her. Lucio’s fingers hitched into the sheets at his sides, and Nadia thrust sharply to seat herself completely inside of him. Lucio howled, spitting curses at her that were quickly met by another harsh thrust that choked them off. The rhythm she set was punishing, and Lucio could only gasp, his whole body jolting with the movement as she fucked into him.

“Nadi, oh… Gods, yes. Hurt me.” He sang into a moan. Nadia’s nails raked up his sides, leaving red tracks that burned delightfully on pricking skin. The pressure in his stomach was making it hard to think now, hard to focus on anything but the friction and the way his cock bounced between them. He rocked his hips up into her, and mercifully, a slender palm wrapped around him, still slick, and pumping in time with her movements. “Yes, oh, like that Nadi, please. I’m—”

“Not until I say.” She warned.

Of course, that only went directly to his cock as well, and the tremor that ran down his spine had him shivering. He was dangling on a precipice, trembling with the effort of hanging on, his every muscle tensed and at the ready. “Nadi, please, I can’t…Gods, please let me come.”

“Mm. Since you asked nicely.” She decided finally, her smile coupled with half lidded crimson eyes. Lucio groaned, and he was digging his heels into the sheets, warmth splattering over his stomach as shocks of pleasure rippled up his spine. He could have sworn his vision had even blacked out for a second. When it was done, he was left panting, legs splayed open indecently, flushed from his cheeks to his heaving chest.

Nadia smiled, sliding out of the harness over her hips, and Lucio stretched out an arm to make space for her. She settled down against him, the cool of her breath tickling over his sweaty skin. Nadia carded a hand through his damp hair, pushing it back from his forehead.

“Well?” she asked, a knowing smile over her lips. “How did I do?”

Lucio laughed, his head falling back against the sheets behind him. He stared up at the canopy of the bed above. “Nadi, oh, I’m going to marry you.”


End file.
